


New Rule

by elfiepike



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: k8_exchange, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko gets a new rule to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_akuma (macdye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdye/gifts).



> thanks to spurious for letting me play with her "yoko is green and hina's pet" universe, and to ltgmars for beta-reading and character-witnessing. ♥ originally posted [here](http://k8-exchange.livejournal.com/26049.html) for [k8_exchange](http://k8-exchange.livejournal.com).

Sometimes Yoko looks back on his life so far and hysteria rises up in his throat, threatens to overwhelm him or spill out or make him run away, except the last one at least is impossible, because it's one of their rules, written in blocky handwriting on a sheet of paper and taped to the wall in the kitchen: _Yoko will not run away without talking about it first with Hina and/or Ohkura_.

Yoko's pretty sure the only reason it's a rule is because Hina and Ohkura always manage to convince him to stay, even after he carefully explains all the reasons why this is a terrible idea and they should seriously just give up already; sure, he wasn't exactly _fine_ when they found him, but that had just been an especially low point in a series of drops in Yoko's quality of life. He would have bounced back eventually, and he can't imagine he's doing that much for the two of them beyond getting in their way and fucking up their home.

"So you see, it really only makes sense, and I don't even have any stuff, really, so it won't take me that long to get out of here," he says, and finally has to stop to catch his breath. The frenzied feeling ebbs slowly down from his throat, possibly being pulled out from him by Hina and Ohkura's hands on his body. Yoko feels kind of embarrased about the outburst, actually, especially since it's not like he doesn't know what Hina or Ohkura will say in response, and he thinks there are way better reasons to be manhandled in between them on the couch than some little bout of _nerves_ or something.

He doesn't miss the shared glance between Ohkura and Hina, or Ohkura's hand tightening on his knee.

"We're adding a new rule," Hina says. He looks thunderous, barely contained, and Yoko's mouth waters inappropriately.

"But there are so many already!" Yoko says, knowing that he's started to blush, hating his stupid fair skin. "How am I expected to remember another?"

"We'll give you a way to remember it," Hina says, and there's Ohkura's hand tightening on his knee again. Yoko feels boxed in by Hina's stern eyes and Ohkura's tall shadow, and it's weirdly nice, which goes along well with how he feels simultaneously anxious and excited about how Hina and Ohkura are going to make him remember another rule.

Hina sits back and says, "Let's go to the bedroom."

He leads the way, of course, and Yoko follows, with Ohkura close behind on his heels, laconic and laid-back but very much there, practically herding Yoko in.

"You know, positive reinforcement is supposed to work well," Yoko says weakly, just as Hina enters the bedroom.

"Hm," Ohkura says, thoughtful, "most positive things don't seem to stick with you." It might've sounded like an insult in anyone else's mouth, but when Ohkura says it, it seems affectionate, promising.

Suddenly the heat Yoko feels in his cheeks doesn't seem inappropriate at all. Yoko isn't allowed to wear clothes in the bedroom (it's another rule) so he strips clumsily out of his shirt and jeans outside of the bedroom door, not wasting any time. Ohkura takes each piece from him as he takes them off and then drops them on the floor by the wall, which would make Hina mad if it were Yoko doing it, but Ohkura gets away with that kind of thing.

Hina is already standing by the side of the bed. His one concession to whatever they're about to do appears to have been taking off his socks, which, whatever. Ohkura's also still fully dressed, and they're both just _staring_ at him. Yoko lies to himself all the time but the embarrassment of being so exposed in front of them, _for_ them--it has its appeal.

"Come here, Yoko," Hina says, and Yoko does, going down onto his knees by Hina's feet when Hina presses a hand to his shoulder, entirely aware of what he must look like to Ohkura, who's leaning on the wall by the door and watching.

"No," Hina says, "like this." And Yoko lets Hina arrange him however he likes, waiting to see if he'll like it himself before he says anything.

When Hina is done, Yoko doesn't understand it. "Am I going to do push-ups or something?" That certainly would be a _punishment_ , it's true; Yoko just didn't think it was really Hina or Ohkura's thing, but here he is, as if he's going to do a push-up except with his hands on the edge of the bed instead of the floor.

He's not, honestly, all that well-equipped for this kind of exertion; it's been a while since he's done construction work or really any work with his body at all, besides whatever Hina and Ohkura ask of him.

"No," Hina says, and then suddenly Hina's smacking Yoko's ass, hard. Yoko crumples beneath it, knees and arms going lax at the shock of impact, before Hina orders him up again.

"What, what--" Yoko starts, but Hina merely stands ready beside him. Yoko forces himself back into position, limbs already trembling, and tries not to wonder at what his ass must look like.

"New rule," Hina says. "We'll be the ones to tell you to leave. You don't get to assume that we don't want you around, all right?"

He spanks Yoko again, hard enough that it's a struggle for Yoko to stay in place. "If you don't want _us_ , well. That's something different," Hina says, just feeling Yoko's ass for a moment, gentle and invasive, fingers sliding between the cheeks.

Yoko's breath catches, and he somehow doesn't fall.

Hina takes his hand off of Yoko. "Is that what it is?"

It takes Yoko a second to parse his meaning, and then he can barely move enough to look back at Hina, and Ohkura behind him. "No, no," Yoko says, "I, of course I--"

Hina smacks him again, and the sound of his hand meeting Yoko's ass is so loud, almost as shocking as the sudden pain spreading throughout his skin. Yoko's heart is beating faster; he can't help getting off on the pain and the attention. He'd thought for a long time that he was just--messed up, wrong, like his wires had short-circuited, except then he met Hina and Ohkura. Maybe that's part of why he likes them so much: they get off on it, too.

"Good boy," Hina says.

Hina's spanked him before, of course--Ohkura hasn't, but Ohkura is frankly too lazy to do much of the heavy work when Hina is happy to do it himself--but the combination of keeping the position and the pure strength in Hina's blows is so much. Yoko feels like he's nothing but twitching, exhausted excitement, like the throbbing, tingling pain in his ass is all that he really is.

And then Hina starts talking. "You're ass is so red," he says, and then hits it again, makes it redder, and Yoko has to bite back a gasp. "Do you even have any idea how great your ass is?"

"You've, you've mentioned it before," Yoko manages, breathless, arms shaking. 

Ohkura chuckles, and Yoko is sure he heard a zipper at one point, which can only mean that Ohkura is standing there, watching this and jerking off, jerking off over--

Hina hits him again, Yoko's whole body swaying with it before he gets ahold of himself. Yoko isn't sure how much more he can take. 

"The pain you feel right now is ours," Hina says, leaning in close, not whispering but Yoko can feel his breath on his neck. "And the pleasure you feel is ours, too."

"You're hard, aren't you?" Ohkura asks, his voice lower than normal.

"Yes," Yoko gasps out.

Yoko thinks he can feel Hina draw back this time. He clenches his teeth and then ends up grunting through them, shaking so much that he's sure any second now he's just going to collapse and then, then--

"You want to come, don't you?" Hina asks, gruff in a way that means he's feeling it, too.

Yoko thinks Hina's hand must hurt just as much as Yoko's ass, by now.

"Yes," Yoko says, "yes, please, please, please let me come." He's begging outright, practically vibrating from how hard he is and how his muscles strain to hold him in place.

"No," Hina says, and when he smacks him this time Yoko buckles underneath him, wailing.

Hina pulls him up again, but this time just directs Yoko to his knees, his ass settling painfully on his heels. When Hina rubs his hand over Yoko's face, pushing Yoko's hair off his forehead, Hina's hand comes back wet, though if it's from tears or sweat Yoko doesn't know; he doesn't remember crying but even now he's just a mass of arousal and nerve endings firing at random. He probably missed a lot.

Hina looks so satisfied, like Yoko's doing everything right. Yoko tilts sideways into his arms, his whole body rubbery from release of the position even as he's still so ready to come, but Hina just pushes him upright again, and then Ohkura is there, so tall, still full-dressed but with his cock out in his hand, hard and dark as he jerks off.

"Ready?" Ohkura asks, but Hina interjects before Yoko can say anything, "You remember the new rule, right?"

In answer to both of them, Yoko closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

Ohkura's come is hot on Yoko's face, cooling almost immediately, and then he doesn't let Yoko wipe if off or anything, just grins at him when Yoko opens his eyes. "Just leave it for now," he says, "and come to bed with me."

"This is awful," Yoko complains, shaking as Ohkura pulls him on top of the sheets with him, then wraps Yoko up with his too-long, still-clothed limbs. The seam of his jeans is rough against Yoko's even more sensitive than usual ass. "You guys are the worst." The taste of Ohkura's come in his mouth flavors his words, and he thinks, _New rule, new rule, new rule_.

Hina leaves the room and comes back with a damp washcloth in his hand--his right hand, the hand he must has been hitting Yoko with--and a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

He tosses the cloth to the bed and Ohkura catches it before Yoko can do anything, and then Ohkura doesn't even pretend to wipe at Yoko's face, instead soothing it down Yoko's chest, catching it on Yoko's nipples.

"You're not helping," Yoko says, but Ohkura just leans in and kisses him. When he pulls back, the slick traces of what Yoko immediately imagines must be Ohkura's come on his own lips is hypnotizing.

"I'm helping," Ohkura says. "Just not with what you want."

Hina snorts out a laugh, smoking over by the open window. It's gotten darker out, and the red ember of the cigarrette is just as hypnotizing as Ohkura's mouth.

"You know, if you wanted something to suck on, I have something right here you could use," Yoko says. He's not as hard anymore--maybe Ohkura really _was_ helping--but he's still ready; he's always ready.

Ohkura stifles a giggle in Yoko's hair, pushing the washcloth lazily along Yoko's belly.

Hina inhales, and then breathes out smoke from his nose like an animal. "I'm saving that for later," he says.

_New rule_ , Yoko thinks. He won't have any trouble remembering it.


End file.
